The most important question
by Bashabuttonstorys
Summary: Set 5 years after Sao. KiritoxAsuna And spoilers! (Finished)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really wanted to write a proposal story for my fav pair, Kazuto and Asuna and so I have, there's nothing more to it. Ah! I haven't finished volume 7 yet, so If there's something I have missed that is in volume 8,9 or 10 that contradicts something I have written, sorry. Please overlook it.

Intro

Kazuto and Asuna now live together in a small flat in Tokyo. It was near their university, which was one of the only reasons Kazuto had agreed to move in. He had wanted to see if he could find something away from the city, but of course, it was expensive and impractical.

Trembling.

Kazuto was trembling. Partly from fear, partly from nervousness but all excitement, he was deciding on an engagement ring. Kazuto had been dating Asuna for 5 years, at which point Kazuto had decided he would propose and finally see that perfect expression again. The one she had given him when he proposed in Sao. So on her birthday, which was two weeks away, he would get down on one knee, and ask the love of his life, to marry him.

He found a small gold ring that held a diamond stone in the centre, the diamond stone was surrounded by a small rim, that was a crimson colour. It was perfect. It was simple, but elegant, and in an instant, be decided. The transaction depleted most of his funds, but he had money enough to last the month, without luxuries.

He had done it, he placed the velvet box in his bottom draw and locked it, he always kept the key on person, to make sure Asuna couldn't find out. At the moment Asuna was out in town with Lisbeth and Silica, shopping for clothes and handbags and other girls things. He flopped onto his double bed, missing the warmth that was Asuna. He heaved a few heavy sighs, sat up again and got to work on his computer.

"Kirito! I'm back! she sang as Asuna slipped her shoes off.

"Ah! I am in there bedroom working, one moment." Kazuto rushed out to Asuna, and embraced her tightly.

"Good day?" he asked, stroking her shoulders,

"Yup, we bought some clothes and some ingredients, we found some really spicy sauce, want to try some?" Asuna pecked his cheek at his childish reaction and headed to the kitchen.

Kazuto sighed as he watches his beautiful girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancee, as she trailed off around the corner.

2 weeks later, 2 days before Asuna's birthday, Kazuto prepared to exit his apartment.

"This isn't to buy me a last minute present, is it?!" Asuna asked Kazuto as he opened the door,

"No! It's to talk to Agil and Klein about some work problems, I won't be long!" As he left he felt horrible about lying to Asuna, but the real reason was to ask for help on his proposal. He had been nervous all week and he was sure Asuna had noticed, but she couldn't possibly guess why, could she? As he pushed his thoughts aside he started the engine of his black bike and pushed back the stand, his black helmet was quickly buckled on and he sped towards the dicey cafe.

"Hey, Kirito! You're late." Ryo, or Klein, shouted from his bar stool.

"No you're early, as always. Do you all do that just to make me arrive last?"

"U-huh. Now, I have a proposal for your proposal." Klein laughed like it was the funniest joke on earth.

"Ha,ha. Real funny. Now, how and when do you think I should do it?"

Agil cut Klein off with a quick hand motion,

"After her party and all the guests have left, take her to her favourite place, and simply, propose."

"You make it sound easy..." He strongly exhaled.  
"Ok." Kazuto fiddled with the soft velvet box that was in his black trench coat pocket.

"Oi, Kirito, let me see the ring!" Klein said as he finished his soda, he was on lunch break from work which meant he didn't really want to drink his job away.

"N-No! For my and Asuna's eyes only." Kazuto said this with a taint of embarrassment and defensiveness.

"Ok, ok. Good luck buddy, you've come a long way since Sao, now you're all grown up..." Klein wiped an imaginary tear from his eye,

"See ya kiddo. Good luck!" Agil waved goodbye as Kazuto exited the shop.

The day had arrived. Asuna leaned over Kazuto as she did every morning, staring at his adorable sleeping face. He stirred awake and turned to see the love of his life, before nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Asuna."

"Thank you Kirito, Morning!"

Asuna lifted herself out of bed and began to get changed, Kazuto looked the other way, even though they had been together for 5 years, Asuna still was a little shy.

The party was at 12, and Kazuto and Asuna spent the morning preparing. The first guest was Keiko, or Silica. Silica gave Asuna a warm hug, and a large box.

"Thank you Silica, can't wait to open it!" Asuna's soft voice filled her ears, Silica returned a warm smile, and proceeded to enter.  
The second guest was Agil, and Klein, who both gave shoddily wrapped up presents, but then again, Kazuto couldn't wrap either, Silica's wrapping, on the other hand, was perfect. Maybe it was more of a women's thing.  
Rika, Lisbeth, was next as she entered with a cheeky smile, giving a fairly small box, obviously, she gave something that wasn't trust worthy, as she ran in giggling.  
Finally, Asada, Sinon, Arrived, entering silently.

"Thanks for the cake." Klein and Kazuto had eaten far too much, as they moped on the sofa, The party was short but fun, laughs filled the apartment. After every one had left Kazuto asked Asuna if she wanted to go to the small lake in the forest behind dicey café, to watch the sunset. That was her favourite place to go and she said yes in a heartbeat.

Kazuto's hand was drenched in sweat and he trembled more than he ever had in his life, even in the boss battle against gleam eyes, when he was close to death, he hadn't been the scared. The sun set reflected of the lake, and Asuna cuddled close to Kazuto's chest. His heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest, it didn't take long before Asuna questioned. He grabbed both her hands in his and lifted her up.

"Kirito-kun, are you sick? You look terrible!" Kazuto decided he had to do it now, he wouldn't be able to keep Asuna from worrying if he did not. This was it. His entire life in this moment.

"I'm not sick... Asuna. We've been together through hell. We survived the death game and defeated Sugou. I love you more than anything in this world, and I want you to be mine, forever. So..." Kazuto suddenly burst out with confidence, and fell onto his right knee, he pulled out the velvet box,

"Kirito-kun... Are you... Are you asking?" Asuna's voice cracked,

"Yes... Yukki Asuna. Will you marry me?"

Asuna took a step back and clutched her chest, her eyes welled up with tears and showed the same expression as she showed in Aincrad. She answered with one word. Y-Yes!

She fell at his side and embraced with all her might,

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Kazuto! I will marry you again and again and again! I-I've waited, so long..."

"I love you, Yukki Asuna. More than anything."

The news didn't take long to spread, Sugu fainted, Lisbeth teared up and Klein congratulated.

Soon, they were to be wed.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated my A new life story in a while, I've been busy. This'll only have two or three chapters, they should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back for chapter 2. Sorry about the spelling mistakes in chapter 1. I didn't notice them when I check my work, sorry.

Asuna paced back and forth across her and Kazuto's bedroom, she needed flowers, cake, a good church. She worried and worried hoping she'd planned everything to perfection, this was the one time she flaunted her wealth. For our perfect day, she thought, drawn back into reality, she pondered, Well do we actually need all this? I just can't believe Kirito-kun proposed!

Kazuto arrived home late and threw his his bags down, he slid his shoes off and tread to the lounge and sat with a huge huff.

"Asuna! I'm home! Could you come in here a sec?" Kazuto shouted across the house to his fiancée.

What's this about? she pondered and quickly ran down the stairs.

She sat next to him and he let out a sigh, he held her hand in both of his and spoke,

"Asuna... I, er, I lost my job." Kazuto let out a pained expression,

"I've already fired up my résumé but It might be a while before I can find one. With the redundancy money, we can probably last three months without Luxuries. I'm so sorry!" He buried his face into her collar bone and let out a soft cry, "I failed us..."

"No you didn't, you did your best, I can work while you find another job, maybe I can be a nanny for a bit... That doesn't matter, as long as we're together, we can do anything!" Asuna encouraged Kazuto with a soft peck on his head.

"But the wedding! We wanted to make it perfect, but now we can't, because I don't have any money. I'm just... Sorry." He apologised again, a single tear streamed down his cheek.

Asuna pulled his head into her chest, "Silly, It is going to be perfect, It's with you! We don't need anything too fancy and I'm sure my parents can pay for bits and pieces..." Kazuto lifted his head slightly, he stared directly into her chestnut eyes,

"Asuna, you know I hate asking your parents for money... Maybe I can find some part time things on the internet the-"

"Kazuto! You don't need to, this time my parents really should help in paying, I'm sure yours are." Asuna only called Kazuto- Kazuto when they argued, which was practically never. They had argued once or twice over going out together or going to meet their respective friends, in the end, they couldn't decide and just went to the dicey café together instead.

"... *sigh* Maybe it would be ok just this once... But I need to find a job as fast as possible" Kazuto moaned.

"Right, I was just about to cook dinner, hungry?" Asuna teased,

"After that spout? Defiantly!" He rushed to the dinner table and set out the cutlery and plates.

~ A few days later, in the dicey café.

Agil kicked the barrel of beer with his foot,

"Ow! Flipping thing, I must remember to move it later." He slipped past and poured the half lager.

"Here. Kirito, you've never asked for an alcoholic drink before, something wrong?" Agil placed his hand on Kazuto's shoulder.

"I lost my job... The manager of Virtual lad games can't afford to pay for more than a certain amount of employees, so here I am."  
Kazuto said this with a grim expression, Agil received no eye contact.

"Ah, you'll find a new job don't worry, if you need help with the wedding preparations you know who to ask!" Agil winked in an attempt to cheer him up, but to no Avail,

"Yeah... Asuna, Asuna offered her parents money... How can I accept that? I've only just got on good enough terms to marry her, but to ask for money? It'll make me seem like a homeless tramp." He flinched at the thought of her parents cancelling the wedding,

"Hm, I doubt they would cancel it, besides, the money would for their daughter if anything, not really for you."

"Gee thanks." Kazuto downed the last drops of beer.

"Another please." Kazuto said containing his queasy feelings.

"Kazuto. That's your first beer in real life, you don't wanna get drunk this early."

"Ugh... Agil, please. I need an escape." Kazuto pleaded with puppy eyes,

"Fine. But if you pass out I'm not carrying you home, I will also personally inform Asuna of your drunken state."

"That's fine..." Minutes of silence broke out, Agil continued to serve lager until Kazuto reached his limit.

"*Burp* So, as I was saying- wait, what was I saying?" Kazuto swayed as he stood from the bar,

"Sit Kirito. Wait a few moments and I'll drive you back,"

"Bu-hic-t I thought you said you-"

"I'm not letting you stay here like this!" Agil grabbed his car keys and his café keys and practically dragged Kazuto out.

-Back at Asuna and Kazuto's house.

Where is he? Asuna screamed in her mind, he had said he was going to the café for a quick drink, but surly he meant a soft drink. He normally gets a soda, unless- Asuna realised how much stress he was going through, from finding a job and the horror of not being able to pay for his own wedding. It must have killed his pride. He also had to make sure the wedding perorations were sorted, and the guests and the reception. So he had got drunk. After so long of holding back, he let himself go. Fair enough, she thought, but she felt really sorry for him. If he had thrown his self discipline aside, he was really down.

The door bell rang. Agil stood with Kazuto slung on his shoulders,

"Ah, Asuna. I, urr, I'm sorry about letting Kazuto get like this, but he insisted, so." Agil slowly let Kazuto down.

"Ah! Asuna!" He took a small step forward and stumbled, his face landing right on her chest.

"Kirito-kun!" She lead him inside and sat him on the sofa, her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Thank you Agil. It must be from stress." Asuna replied,

"Yeah, he said that. He wanted to get drunk to escape it, but he just ended up humiliating himself. See you at the wedding!"

He pulled out of the driveway and began his journey back to the dicey café.

~The next morning.

"Uggh... Wha-were am I?" He sat up and looked at his surroundings, he knew it was his house, that much was obvious, however, he remembered going to the dicey and asking for several beers after being told he would stay the night if he got drunk. Ah, he had been carried back by Agil, his resolve didn't hold then. Just as he'd predicted.

Kazuto got up holding his forehead. He sat on the edge and checked the time. 11:30. "And of course I overslept. Great."

He awakened his monitor display and opened his web browser. The tabs he had opened were still there, so he continued his search for a job.

"Kirito, Are you awake?" He heard Asuna's soft voice from the corner of the door.

"Y-yeah. Come in." Asuna came and sat next to him on the bed, which Kazuto had moved from his desk to.

"Asuna, I'm really sorry about last night, its just all the things going on, I'm finding it difficult to cope."

"It's ok... But make sure you let me know properly next time, ok?"

"There won't be a next time. That long away from you is almost unbearable." He Nuzzled his nose onto her nose.

"I love you... Don't forget it."

"I love you too... Forgetting is impossible!" Asuna gleamed on the last three words, her sparkling smile instantly charming Kazuto.

A/N: I'm sorry about these being late, this should be the last one before I'm back up to speed. Hope you liked! Hope it was less confusing! (the POV and time swaps. Sorry about them, they must've been co fusing In the latest 'A new life').


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Need more fluff! That's what's been missing in my stories, and so, FLUFF GRENADE! Hopefully. Ah. I haven't uploaded any the most important question chapters. Been too focused on getting a new life right. Please forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day finally came. The day he would no longer see Asuna walk back into her own house. The day his fiancée became his wife. The day their married Sao life merged with their real. Kazuto was the most nervous her had ever been in his life, he was practically shaking. Even when he woke up next to Asuna, he trembled in his place, before realising he shouldn't let Asuna see him like that.

He got dressed into his suit and tie, he batted formal wear, and if he could he would go through the whole thing in his normal attire.  
Of course, that was one of the only places Asuna disagreed with him. Asuna was changing into her bridal dress, the long white dress flowed beyond her feet. The bridesmaids, Rika and Keiko, were slightly jealous, but they fussed over it when talking to Asuna. They too, were ever so excited.

~Asuna's POV

"Told you they would."

"We knew that! It was just a matter of time!"

"Guys," Asuna said blushing, "I'm still here."

"Yeah, and?" Rika had a slight tease in her tone.

"Haha. When I grow up, I want to get married like Asuna! But to someone just as good as Kazuto!" She knew that was a near on impossible wish, but it was her wish nevertheless.

Asuna twirled left and right in her dress, the long dragging ends flowed with her movement.

"It's perfect. Thanks you two, you helped me pick the perfect dress."

"Well, when I get some guy risking his life for me, you're buying me a dress!" Rika laughed,

"Me too!" Keiko giggled from behind her hands.

"Haha, Maybe. Depends on what road me and Kazuto head down."

"You'll live happily ever after, like in a fairy tale!" Keiko continued.

"Hopefully!" Asuna beamed.

~Kazuto's POV

"Ah, I'm so nervous."

"Come on man. Man up!"

"Says the horny single guy."

"Cold. Just cold." Klein laughed at Kazuto's attempt to shrug off his nervousness as a joke,

"Brr. Ok. Ok. I got this. Why is this more difficult than the 50th floor boss?"

"Because it's love and love is difficult at times. Just think about her coming to your new home every night with you, you no longer have to drop her off at home, then pick her up in a morning. You'll wake up with her every morning." Klein calmed his friend.

"Wow Klein. That was so deep, I can't even see you." Sarcasm rode with Kazuto's voice.

"Haha. Funny. Now, Go get 'em!" Kazuto walked up to the altar. His best man at his side, he felt slightly more confident, although the feeling of having to wait at the altar in front of everyone while waiting for Asuna haunted him.

Asada Shino ran through the door, she was late to her new best friend's wedding. She mentally face palmed herself for not setting the alarm or any reminders on her phone. She was an idiot at times.

She quickly settled down in between Agil and Rinko. "Hey you guys, I haven't missed anything have I?"

"You're late, but no. You haven't. It's just starting." Agil half joked, he never really interacted with Asada Shino, the small girl who sat at the back of his pub, but they were on good terms.

"Yeah. You probably have more right to be here than me."

"Stop it Rinko. You know Kazu-kun and Asuna don't hate you. In fact they see you as a friend. They invited you, remember?"

"Sure, but I doubt I'll forgive myself for a long time."

"Gah. So miserable." Asada spun forward and sat straight. She saw Kazuto standing at the altar, his faced focused on the door. However much he tried to hide it, he was shaking. He was terrified, she saw it in his eyes. It wasn't the thought of marrying Asuna, In fact that probably comforted him. It was the eyes, all the eyes locked on him. He felt like he had no escape until Asuna walked through those doors.

"Ah. Kazuto never has been good with being the centre of attention has he?"

"Huh? Oh right. Yeah, he looks terrified." Agil replied. His wife sat next to him and Agil and her kept conversing about how they remember their wedding and how similar this is.

Kazuto's face instantly lifted, everyone stood but he didn't notice. The single person in front of him was the only thing that mattered, everything else in his vision disappeared.

She was like an angel. Walking on the ground simply to bring happiness and prosperity, her beauty shone threw her veil, he steps light and graceful. She smiled. Kazuto couldn't see but he knew she was smiling, he stopped shaking, his heart rate slowed down as she stepped up to him, her hands holding a beaucoup of flowers. She lifted her veil, and her chestnut eyes sparkled.

"Do you, Kirigaya Kazuto, take Yukki Asuna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Two words. Two words and everything he fought for in Sao, Everything he worked for afterwards, would be worth it.

"I do."

"And do you, Yukki Asuna, Take Kirigaya Kazuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The same went for Asuna. She finally got Kazuto, he was hers forever.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The priest closed his book,

"I love you, Kirigaya Asuna."

"I love you more, Kirigaya Kazuto." That's not possible, he thought. The entire room filled with laughter and claps, it filled with the joy of love, of a never ending love. Peace, together.

They didn't break apart for minutes, they wanted this moment to last forever, the warm hands wrapped around Kazuto's neck cheered him to no end. He kept his lips against hers, not wanting to break even for air. The air almost seemed to ripple between them as they broke away, not breaking eye contact the whole time.

Klein wiped a tear from his eye and Rika caught the beaucoup of flowers thrown at her.

"Does this mean I'm next?!" Rika laughed,

"Hey! I'm obviously next!" Keiko barked,

"You're only 14!"

"Men were falling at my feet in Sao."

"Whatever."

The happy atmosphere carried on through to the reception. Confetti was poured down on the couple as they exited the church, stepping into their limo. The cheers followed in the cars behind. Asuna and Kazuto had about ten minutes of alone time.

"We've done it. We're married!" Asuna squealed, she lay in Kazuto's arms, her head tucked under his chin,

"Yes, finally. I'm sorry you had to wait, Asuna."

"I don't care!" She plunged into a kiss with her boyfriend, no, husband. The two shared a drink in celebration of their dream that finally, finally, came true.

~The reception.

"Woo!" Asada shouted as she Agil and his wife stepped out the car, she ran towards Asuna and Kazuto to congratulate them.

"Yeah! Kazuto, Asuna. Congrats! Oh, yeah, also Kazuto weren't you embarrassed when you kissed Asuna in front of everyone?"

Kazuto went bright red

"Sinon... I wasn't thinking of that." Kazuto replied, his face was burning up,

"Haha! Joking, everyone was meant to see it, it's kind of part of getting married. Dummy."

"Isn't that my line?" Asuna asked.

"... Let's just go in." Kazuto's arm stretched around Asuna's waist, He wasn't going to let go, not for a single second.

Klein was drinking gallons but Kazuto expected that much of him, he didn't mind, it was a day to celebrate after all. Asada chatted with Rika and Keiko in the corner, drinking in much smaller bursts. Asuna and Kazuto stood in the centre of the room twirling around each other, oblivious to the world around them.

"I'm so happy!" Asuna snuggled her nose into the crook of his neck, they didn't care about the looks or Awww, sounds. They had each other, that was all that mattered.

"Me too, Asuna. Me too." He embraced her tightly, still spinning slowly.

"The start of our bright future." Asuna breathed, still snuggling her nose into he crook of his neck.

"Haha, yeah. It's going to be fun." The rest of the night was perfect, slow dancing, drinks and snacks. The best day of their lives finally came to an end.

~The morning after.

"Morning!" Asuna beamed when Kazuto stirred,

"Morning honey."

"You've already started calling me honey huh?"

"Of course, hun." Asuna giggled lightly,

"So, I'm guessing Silica will be up and ready, Klein will have a hangover, Sugu will be getting ready and Sinon will be on a balcony alone? Oh, Lisbeth will be complaining about her lack of knight in shining armour." Asuna Stated.

"Defiantly, I'm a knight in shining armour? What about Agil?"

"Breakfast with his wife. And of course you are. You're my hero."

"Ah, thanks hun, we know our friends too well."

"That we do. We should get ready and go for breakfast."

"Neh. Can we stay here a little longer?" Kazuto wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat up and pulled her back into bed, he pecked the back of her neck and spun her to meet his face.

"Well, when you ask like that," The two spent their morning together. Alone. Kissing and playing with one another.

"We really need to go and get breakfast."

"Not worth it if it's not Asuna's." Kazuto stated bluntly, causing Asuna ton blush,

"Come on, You can't live off of my cooking."

"Ugh..."

"3...2..."

"Coming, Hun."

"Mr lazy." They showered quickly, not wanting to spend too long apart. Personally, Kazuto was more excited about the surprise honeymoon he had planned. She knew they were going on a honeymoon, but not where.  
The water drizzled down Asuna's face, as she thought about the road ahead. Full of joy. The emptiness on her hand had disappeared, her ring almost exactly the same as her Sao wedding ring.

"Morning Asuna!"

"Morning Lisbeth!"

"What did you do last night?" Blush filled Asuna's cheeks,

"... I hate you sometimes."

"Haha! What are you implying?" Lisbeth always teased the same way.

"W-we did nothing!"

"It's so easy to make you blush, haha. See you at breakfast!"

"That girl..." Kazuto squeezed her arm, which she and Kazuto had locked.

"Don't worry, she's only teasing."

"I know, I know."

"Plus-"

"Stop"

"Ok" He was going to go into detail about what happened in Sao but Asuna would blush even now that they were married.

The breakfast area was filled with their friends chatter and the clutter of cutlery, the atmosphere felt warm and inviting and it seemed to beckon Kazuto and Asuna to join in.

"Hey everyone!" Asuna happily exclaimed,

"Hey Asuna, Kazuto!" The chorus filled the air,

"So, first day married, tell me when you find me a girl to hook up with. Other than your sister of course!" Kazuto nearly hit him, but simply took it as a joke,

"Will do, thanks. How's work going?"

The mingling began when Asuna and Kazuto split towards their respective friend groups.

"Happy to be your best man mate!"

"Happy to have you as best man. Aren't you hungover?"

"Well, I'm doing a good job of hiding it, Aren't I?"

"No."

"Dang." They laughed.

"Oh wow, that dress you wore was beautiful! You're so lucky to be with Kazuto too, Hook me up with someone, quick!"

"How about Klein?!" Asuna laughed at Lisbeth's distraught expression,

"I would have to be pretty desperate to stoop THAT low."

"Meanie. Shall I go tell him that?"

"No! No!"

"So you're saying you care what he thinks of you?" Asuna was enjoying this.

"... *Sigh* You win. He's... Ok. I guess."

"Haha! You don't take a lot to break do you?"

"You are evil at times."

"And I love it." Friends and family. That was what mattered. Finally, Kazuto and Asuna would be family, truly.

* * *

**A/N: That was the most cliche ending you have ever read. I know. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed! This has been a long time coming because of a new life, sorry about that. please review and or Pm me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Final chapter for this story! Thanks guys, this was awesome to write. I want to write some more about Sinon, so I'll finish off the a day in the life of klein arc then maybe start a new story? Thanks for the support as always!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Breakfast was amazing. The entire room was filled with laughter and the clatter of knifes and forks. Agil laughed with Klein and Kazuto while the girls gossiped next to them.

"Well done man. You have some guts after all!" Klein laughed,

"I've always had the guts! Look at Sao!"

"That's different!" Klein continued to laugh,

"Enough you two. Congrats Kazuto."

"Thanks. I've finally done it. Now you need to find someone Klein!"

"Ugh... I'll live alone forever..." Klein's jokey tone contradicted his sniffling nose

"Nah."

"Yup."

"Oh for 4 5 6." Agil laughed as they broke into another friendly argument.

Meanwhile the girls were talking over coffee on a table next to the guys.

"I'm so happy for you Asuna. You're so lucky!" Asada said from next to Rika.

"Yeah! We all are!" Keiko beamed from beside Asuna.

"How did he propose?" Rika asked, positively interested,

"He took me to the woods-" Asuna began,

"Suspicious..."

"Oi! He's not like that!"

"Joking! Joking! Sorry, continue." Rika laughed.

"We came to our favourite area, the place beside the lake, with one bench. After the sunset had fallen, he got down on one knee and-"

"Dawww!" Keiko said,

"T-thanks, Keiko."

By the end of breakfast only Kazuto and Asuna remained. Everyone had left early so they could get home for work the next morning, or other activities. Asuna and Kazuto couldn't wait to get back to their house, they were packing up.

"It's not that big Asuna... The cottage, I mean."

"Why would I care? If I'm with you in our dream house, I'll be the happiest person on earth!"

"Thanks Hun."

"Honestly..." She blushed whenever Kazuto called her that.

They wheeled their suitcases to Kazuto's black car.

"So, where is our honeymoon?"

"It's in the countryside. You know, like in Sao. I've booked it for the week after next."

"I can't wait!" Asuna twiddled her ring, feeling the welcome weight on her ring finger was a luxury she had been waiting for forever. She couldn't wait to tell Yui.

"What will Yui say?" Kazuto asked,

"I don't know, She'll be excited!" Asuna beamed.

The parked outside their new house.

"Well. This is our humble home. Welcome Kirigaya Asuna."

"Stop it you." She blushed and quickly kissed him.

The door opened with a soft click, revealing the beauty inside, it was small, but cosy. The air smelled of freshly varnished wood and paint, there was Kazuto's old TV in the living room and a new kitchen in the rooms beside the hall, they were perfectly sized for the couple. The sofa was red and soft, complete with 3 pillows.

"This is only the second time I've seen this place... It's still beautiful."

"You are."

"Gah... Y-you're making me blush."

"That's what I do best!" Kazuto laughed as he lead her upstairs. There was three bedrooms, One master for Kazuto and Asuna, One guest, and One for...

"Yui." Kazuto said before Asuna could question the third bedroom.

"I will bring her into our world. We will be a family." Kazuto almost seemed beat up, upset, but then again, happy. Happy at the thought of Yui living alongside them.

"You will Kazuto. but for now, we have each other." Asuna spoke confidently.

"Of course!" Kazuto returned to his normal grinning self. The final place to show Asuna was the balcony, the fresh air drifted thought the open slide door, the fresh scents captivating them both as they sat in the wind, complete with the last bottle of wine.

"I don't normally drink, but when I do, it's with you Asuna."

"Using internet memes to make me blush now eh?" Asuna laughed, Kazuto was shocked to know she actually knew that was from the internet.

"Gah... Got me."

"I've always had you, right from back in Sao." Asuna laughed again.

The fresh scents and the breeze gave them a feel of relaxation, the house they were in, the scenery, everything, had a sense of peace, tranquility. It was perfect.

~Two weeks later.

"Yeah yeah. See you soon guys." Kazuto gave a last goodbye before his honeymoon with Asuna. They were heading into the countryside, staying in a little cottage similar to that of their home in Sao.

"Yeah! See you Kiddo!" Klein and Agil shouted as he stepped out the door.

"Ready?!" Asuna jumped up and down in her seat with excitement, she was like a child waiting for candy.

"Yes, let's go. You sure are excited aren't you." Kazuto chuckled when he climbed into the car, starting the ignition.

"You bet I am! We only got two weeks there in Sao!"

"True. It's not the exact same you know."

"Of course, but it'll be a wooden house in the countryside, with you, pretty similar, eh?"

"Fair enough."

Kazuto put the car into first gear and drove off, towards their cottage.

~The cottage in the countryside.

"Wow." Asuna dropped her bags as they were lead in by the owner.

"Haha, yeah. This is a nice place. Have a nice honeymoon you two!" He left. The bright sunlight penetrated the windows illuminating the cottage, painting the wood with a florescent orange.

"Well. We're finally here. It's still beautiful..." Kazuto was referring to when he had come before to look at the place before he rented it.

"It's-It's... It's perfect Kirito!" Asuna ran and hugged is chest tightly to show her appreciation and love.

"Well, we need to get unpacked. Shall we take a look upstairs?"

"Of course!"

"An old fashioned coal fireplace!?" Asuna squealed, thinking about settling down for a night, snuggling with her husband in the warmth of the fire.

"Yup! They're super rare now days..." Kazuto scratched his head.

And that's exactly what they did that night. As well as every night after. They played in the day and dated in the fields, popping grapes into line another's mouth. They held a bond together that could never be torn, never be broken, forever loving and caring. Kazuto smiled back upon the old Sao days, and cringed when he though about how greatful he actually was to Kayaba. He didn't want to be, even if it was only a slight sliver of appreciaction, without Sao... He would never have met the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for waiting up for this story! Hope you enjoyed, please review and or Pm! I also wanted to take this oppurtunity to thank (once again) for the support you've given me, without it, this story would never have been created, let alone published! Love you guys and gals!**


End file.
